


Other Lives

by nocturneforest



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, But also, F/F, Fluff, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneforest/pseuds/nocturneforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa part ways at Polis, Clarke leaving to go help her people. That *thing* that happened did not happen, and the story will continue on as if that *thing* had never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Lives

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Ok so screw this show lol I've decided I've made myself a nice lil setup to continue on from, so that's exactly what I plan to do. I'm gonna make this a multi-chapter in which that *thing* never happened and so yeah. More chapters to come!

Lexa stands in her bed chamber, heart pounding, head racing. Everything had been moving too fast and it was as if she was being pulled apart; slowly unravelled at the seams. As if she was a cloth, delicately and intricately sewn together, with nothing more than a few stitches to hold her in place; one half of her held by her people, the other half held by her feelings for Clarke. 

Because that’s what they were, feelings. An abundance of them, really, in every shape and form. Feelings of lust and passion and wanting her to be safe, wanting to protect her, wanting her to be happy, but also feelings of knowing her affection for Clarke was misplaced - should not have been directed towards someone who, at this point, could potentially be her enemy. 

Nonetheless, here she was, a piece of fabric, being pulled in two directions. Knowing that at some point, she would ultimately end up ripped apart. 

She hears a soft knock at her door, and shuffles over to it quickly, her shroud draping across her shoulders and drifting along the floor as she briskly walks to the doorway. She turns the lock slowly, and pulls open the large, wooden door, to find Clarke standing in the doorway. 

“Lexa. We need to talk.” Clarke says, a hint of nervousness in her tone. 

A part of Lexa had been expecting Clarke; with Octavia’s arrival and the news of the attempted massacre on the village, she knew it was only a matter of time before they’d have to talk and figure everything out; and yet a part of her was still nervous. She could feel the feeling of lightness deep in her stomach that she got whenever she looked at Clarke, or whenever she was near her for that matter. The moment she caught a glimpse of Clarke’s face standing in her doorway she could instantly feel the pace of her heart speed up, could feel her breath hitch ever so slightly as it escaped her chest. 

“Of course, Clarke,” She responds softly, “Come in.” 

***

Clarke brushes past Lexa walking into her bedchamber for the first time. She instantly notices the grandeur of it all; it’s a large room, with a sitting area and a balcony, and candles placed everywhere. At the back of the room she makes out Lexa’s bed; a large canopy bed with intricate posts made of carved wood.

Had Clarke any time to spare, she might have mentioned it to Lexa. She might have said something about it being so huge only to evoke a shy, humble response from the girl everyone knew as ‘Commander’; but Clarke had other things on her mind, at least for the time being. 

Octavia had been brought into Polis as a prisoner of war by a neighboring village, who was now demanding revenge on the Sky People, and as much as Clarke would like to believe that Lexa would be able to uphold her end of their attempt at peace, Clarke’s people were making that increasingly harder for her. 

“Lexa I - ” She began, turning to face Lexa who lingered by the door of the room. 

“You don’t need to worry about Octavia, Clarke. I’ll make sure she’s safe here in Polis.” Lexa reassures her, a bit to her surprise. 

“But as I’m sure you know, my people won’t stand for this.” Lexa continues, slowly padding across the wooden floor, making her way closer to where Clarke stands, “They were already angered after the massacre by your people. Once they find out about the second attempt at an attack -” 

“I know.” Clarke cuts her off, “They’ll want revenge.” 

Clarke knew what this would mean for her people, the people that she loved. But a part of her had also grown to see things from where Lexa was coming. It was the sky people that had murdered 300 warriors sent to protect them. It was the sky people that had tried to massacre an entire village of innocent grounders. As much as it pained Clarke to admit it, it was ultimately the sky people that were to blame. 

“I won’t be able to hold them off much longer.” Lexa says. 

“I know.” she responds softly, “I know you’re doing everything you can, but I won’t blame you if something should happen and…”

***

Clarke trails off, her eyes drifting towards the floor. A part of Lexa wants to reach out, to hold her, to assure her that everything will be okay, but the other part of her knows that that would be a lie; that her people are angry, and it could be less than a couple days before war against skai kru broke out. 

“I just wish that it didn’t have to be like this.” Clarke confesses quietly. 

There’s something about the way she says it that sparks the return of that feeling in Lexa’s stomach. That feeling that makes her breaths shaky, and her hands equally so. That feeling that makes her cheeks feel hot and her heart pound. It’s the way that Clarke says it that ultimately does this, her tone carrying a hint of caring. As if a part of her had possibly grown some affection for Lexa, as if maybe she’d not want to leave if given the chance, as if maybe there was something more between the two of them. 

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be,” Lexa offers, “Maybe things will work out.”  
Lexa’s not normally an optimist. She notices it instantly the moment that she says it; she would have never said something like that before she met Clarke. And yet, she can’t help but try to comfort Clarke, to try and reassure her. She couldn’t leave Clarke in that state. 

“Maybe.” Clarke says, her strawberry lips curling up into a small hint of a smile, “But for now you have a responsibility to your people. And I have one to mine.”

The words hurt as they escape Clarke’s mouth, despite the fact that they’re not intended to be biting to Lexa. Though the pain seeps through like blood from a wound, the pain of having to accept the possibility that Clarke would have to leave, to return to being her enemy. The pain stings as a fresh wound might, but unfortunately this wound might not be bandaged. 

“We owe it to them to do what’s right.” Lexa agrees, lowering her face to look at the ground.

“So unless things change, as long as you’ll let me, I’ll return with Octavia to my people tomorrow. Maybe I’ll be able to change things when I get there.” Clarke offers, straightening up ever so slightly. 

Suddenly Lexa can feel it coming on. She bites her lip and takes a deep breath in a desperate attempt to stop it, but despite her efforts she can still feel tears well up in her eyes. She tightens her jaw, and turns away from Clarke ever so slightly. She hadn’t cried in front of anybody for years, and she wasn’t going to now. 

She feels Clarke step closer, Clarke’s fingers slowly finding their resting place on her arm. 

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.” Clarke says, in a reassuring tone, evoking a small smile from Lexa. Once she’s regained her composure, Lexa lifts her head, locking eyes with Clarke’s, sending a feeling of warmth down her spine. 

“Maybe.” Lexa gives a small laugh, biting her lip. 

“Well, goodnight, Commander.” Clarke whispers, before removing her hand from Lexa’s arm, smiling at her, and turning towards the door to leave. 

Lexa watches her as she walks towards the door, the remnants of her touch still on Lexa’s arm, still spreading like liquid warmth throughout her body. A part of Lexa can’t help but crave more, just one more touch, one more look at Clarke’s eyes, one more taste. One more chance to say goodbye. 

“Clarke wait,” Lexa utters as Clarke places her hand on the big wooden door, caught off guard by her own words as they escape her mouth. 

Clarke turns, her eyes locking with Lexa’s. Instantly Lexa notices their redness, how they’re welled up with tears that have yet to fall. Suddenly she finds herself rushing towards Clarke, her movements none of her own. 

Her hand slides along Clarke’s waist, her lips instantly meeting with Clarke’s. She can feel the tingling warmth return to her; this time through her lips, causing her to hungrily crave more. 

Everything about this moment is still, is quiet. Now they’re not two leaders of opposing sides of warfare, rather just two girls, two people hungry for love. In some other life, some reincarnation, perhaps they were given more. More time, more patience, more understanding. But for now, in this moment, this was their goodbye.


End file.
